


Prove that you're real

by HospitalCorners



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, smutty smut...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HospitalCorners/pseuds/HospitalCorners
Summary: A visit to The Gateways Club has an unexpected result as Delia's emotions run high.One-shot Patsy and Delia gap-filler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done already - and better - but I couldn’t resist having a go too. With a racy twist…
> 
> So with that in mind, I must give a gentle warning, dear readers: this story has two intimate scenes described in detail - one of which is right at the start. Please only read on if you're OK with that. Thank you.  
> Otherwise - off we go!

**Prove that you're real**

\---  
Delia shifted in her sleep slightly and gradually became aware of the warm body nestled snuggly against her back. She smiled drowsily as she felt gentle fingers tracing slow patterns over her bare hip and stomach…  
  
…odd - she didn't remember getting into bed naked. She and Patsy hardly ever risked that - being discovered in such a state would be disaster. Still, she wasn't about to put a stop to proceedings… the house was so dark and quiet, and the feeling of Patsy's skin against hers was so delicious…  
  
She shifted back slightly, pressing herself closer into Patsy, revelling in the sensation of warm, soft breasts against her shoulder-blades, a smooth stomach against her lower back and long, lithe thighs along the backs of her legs.  
  
She let out a low moan of appreciation as she felt Patsy's lips brush against her ear and caress her neck, and then plant a trail of soft kisses downwards and along her shoulder… All the while the skin of her torso had a will of its own, rising up in goosebumps under Patsy's fingers as they travelled upwards over her abdomen.  
  
Then the fingers found her breasts.  
Patsy skimmed her hand lightly over the soft swell of skin and then brushed deliberately over Delia's now hardening nipples.  
  
"Mmmmph!" Delia bit her lip as a tremor of pleasure rippled through her. She twisted round onto her back in order to present both her breasts for Patsy to attend to. Soft lips enveloped her nipples, then a warm tongue encouraged first one, and then the other to stand to attention. Sparks of fiery desire shot directly to somewhere deep within Delia’s pelvis, and her hips began to slowly rock.  
  
"Oh. God. Pats…" she whispered, low into the darkness.  
Patsy raised her head and wordlessly placed her lips over Delia's, at once silencing her and seeking gentle entry with her tongue. Delia parted her lips and their tongues entwined in a deep, slow kiss.  
  
Delia felt a surge of heat bloom between her legs.  
Somehow, Patsy immediately sensed this, and without breaking the kiss, ran her hand down over Delia's stomach and now rhythmically rocking pelvis, coming to rest lightly on her mound of soft, dark curls.  
  
Delia parted her legs then and Patsy gently dipped her fingers into the warm, slick and silky folds.  
The sensation of being explored so intimately caused Delia to break the kiss suddenly and inhale a sharp breath "Uuuh…!"...her hips instantly rising further to maximise the contact.  
  
As her hips continued their rhythm, she felt Patsy's now thoroughly moistened fingers find her hardened bud and begin to stroke it with a steady pressure.  
  
Delia's desire took over fully.  
Her breaths came ragged now and she felt a tightening build deep within her pelvis. She parted her legs further and Patsy gently slid two of her exquisitely long fingers deep inside, whilst at the same time, working her thumb over Delia's bud of hyper-sensitive nerves.  
  
Delia almost imploded there and then.  
Somehow, she managed to hang on to some control and began to focus on the rhythm her lover was now setting. She rocked her hips harder against Patsy's hand and felt a huge wave of tension building. She concentrated on riding that building wave, her eyes screwed tightly shut. Suddenly the wave peaked, she sucked in a huge breath through her clenched teeth and held it as the rip-tide of pleasure finally broke, crashing through her body. As her muscles clamped down again and again around Patsy's fingers, her back arched, her breath finally released and her chest heaved.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and her lover's name came as a strangled cry into the empty darkness. Even as the last ripples of pleasure coursed through her shuddering body, an awareness of her surroundings slowly emerged. She collapsed back onto the mattress. The night air began to chill her fevered skin.  
  
Her bed was cold. And empty.  
"Patsy… Pats…?” Oh God. Was she finally losing her mind?  
  
It had felt so real.  
Some of it actually was real - there was heat and slick dampness between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together tightly in an attempt quell any lingering arousal. Thank God she had a room to herself…  
  
At that thought, she stared upwards into the darkness and a lone, despairing tear spilled from the corner of her eye, tracked down the side of her face and fell into her pillow.  
  
The events earlier in the evening came sharply back into focus now.  
The solo trip to The Gates. The multiple glasses of red wine, consumed in quick succession, while she poured her heart out to the barmaid… Good God…she wouldn't be able to look the woman in the eye the next time she and Pats went to the club.  
  
If there even was a next time…  
  
With a deepening sense of dread, Delia felt as though she was coming to the end of something. Of all the emotions she'd been experiencing, isolation and loneliness were the worst of all.  
  
It had been exactly that feeling of devastating isolation that had finally driven her to visit The Gates alone - she knew that now.  
Of course, she was surrounded by friends who cared for her here at Nonnatus, but none of them - not even Phyllis - really KNEW her. There was no one she could REALLY talk to. She doubted any of them would ever truly understand her.  
  
There was only one person in the world who could do that, and she was on the other side of the world. May as well be the other side of the universe...  
  
She sighed and slowly sat up. Realised her head was pounding.  
She should know better - red wine never had been her friend. It did also, occasionally, cause her to experience very vivid dreams - but this - this had been something entirely different…  
  
In the faint glow of the November dawn now seeping through the curtains, she could see the shadowy outline of her discarded clothes on the floor. Good grief Busby - how much did you drink last night? She didn't even recall how she'd gotten home… a taxi maybe…?  
  
She looked at her bedside clock, just able to make out that it was five o'clock in the morning… on Barbara's wedding day.  
  
Her heart sank even further - how was she going to get through this? This day, that represented the one thing on earth she wanted more than anything and would never have?  
  
But she had to get through it.  
There was no other option. Gingerly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed a couple of soluble Disprin from her bedside drawer. She shrugged on her dressing gown, slid her feet into her slippers and headed downstairs to make a pot of strong coffee…

————  
After clearing her head with several cups of steaming hot black coffee and a light breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, Delia felt a little brighter and decided to embrace the day as best she could.

It started with Trixie mustering all the midwives at an early breakfast and then leading her troops in a wedding-day wake-up song in Barbara’s room. Trixie’s enthusiasm was infectious and Delia felt her mood lighten further in spite of herself. She couldn’t help but participate in the joyful wedding day preparations.

The ceremony itself was lovely, and Barbara looked truly beautiful in her wedding dress. Delia gladly joined all the other Nonnatus House residents in celebration.

Everyone was there, everyone except that is, the one person Delia wanted to be there most of all.  
As the ceremony came to an end and the wedding party made it’s way back to Nonnatus, Delia could feel her mood darken again.

Tom had somehow managed to arrange a fairground merry-go-round as a surprise for Barbara, and the square outside Nonnatus House had taken on a beautifully surreal atmosphere. Faces lit with joy under the fairground lights.

Delia felt no such joy.  
She skirted around the periphery of the throng, detached from the scene around her, as though she were viewing it through the wrong end of a telescope. She watched Tom and Barbara openly displaying their love for all to see, and a sudden sense of loss for everything she couldn’t have, and for the one person she needed the most, threatened to overwhelm her.

She turned away from the happy scene, blinking back tears and trying to get hold of her emotions, when a flash of auburn caught her eye. She stood completely still and blinked. There, under the archway stood a tall, slim and very familiar figure - if unusually dishevelled…  
Delia’s heart started to hammer and she felt short of breath. Her chest started to heave as she tried to make sense of the sight before her. Shock and disbelief ramming her brain into neutral - was her mind playing yet another cruel trick?

The figure raised a hand in a tentative greeting.

Patsy!?  
Delia felt her feet carrying her rapidly forwards. As she walked, each one of her pent-up emotions began fighting for dominance. There were two winners in the end: anguish and anger. Both emotions flared hot - why hadn’t Patsy written?  
She drew level with the taller woman, but rather than stop and greet her in the middle of the pavement, she grabbed her hand and pulled her, quickly and not without some force, into a small alcove next to the shop window.  
Delia managed to compose her features into an impassive mask, but her eyes blazed as they met Patsy’s.

Patsy swallowed and took a half-step backwards under the weight of Delia’s gaze.  
“I got on the boat the day after his funeral…” she said quietly.

Was that supposed to be an apology?  
Delia finally found her voice: “I didn’t know. I didn’t know you were coming back”, her tone flat and neutral, fighting to stay in control of her emotions.

“I did - _I always did_ ” Patsy replied earnestly, “and wherever I go next, you’re coming with me.”

Delia felt a tug on her lapel as Patsy pulled her close.  
She reach up and held Patsy’s face as their lips met in a fast, firm kiss. It was both urgent and tentative, but it felt real.  
She was really here.

As they broke the kiss, Delia felt some of the tension she’d been holding leave her.  
She raised her eyes to Patsy’s and smiled shyly, then they both turned back into the street and towards Nonnatus House.

Bending to pick up Patsy’s suitcase, Delia deliberately bumped Patsy lightly with her shoulder, “You just kissed me in the street.” she let out a low chuckle “That’s different. I like it”.

The corner of Patsy’s mouth lifted into a soft, lopsided smile “Yes, well… there’s quite a lot I’d like to do differently from now on.”

As they drew closer to the crowded square, Delia braced herself for the onslaught that would surely come, as soon as the Nonnatuns realised Patsy was back.

The first to notice was Trixie, of course.  
“Patsy…?!!” her excited squeal lifted above the throng, “Oh, Patsy - you’re finally back!!”  
She leaped forward and enveloped Patsy in a tight hug.  
Gasping for breath, Patsy nodded to the merry-go-round with a wry smile “I know it’s been a while, but you needn’t have…”  
Trixie laughed following Patsy’s gaze “Toms Wedding present to Barbara. And now you’re here, it’s like a double celebration!”

Smiling, Delia stepped aside then, still gripping Patsy’s suitcase, as a large group formed - all the other residents of Nonnatus House jostling to welcome Patsy home.

Eventually it was Phyllis who rescued them from the hubbub.  
She shot a wink at Delia as she stepped in to hug Patsy “The Wanderer returns!” she smiled, “Nurse Mount - Patsy” she corrected herself, “It’s lovely to have you back. You’ve been sorely missed”.  
She took in Patsy’s happy but exhausted expression. “Now” she raised her voice so that the others could hear, “I think this weary traveller needs some rest. There will be ample time to catch up properly over breakfast in the morning”.  
Turning to Delia then, “Nurse Busby - why don’t you help Nurse Mount get settled?” and she led the two women up the steps and through the heavy front door of Nonnatus House.

————  
As soon as the door was closed she turned to face them.  
“Patsy, no doubt you’re aware that the accommodation arrangements have changed somewhat in you’re absence. So, why don’t you two take mine and Barbara’s room tonight, and I’ll take Delia’s?”. Without waiting for a response, she continued “I think that will be the most suitable solution for all three of us, and I’ll speak to Sister Julienne tomorrow about making it a permanent arrangement”.  
Then turning to head up the staircase, she whispered over her shoulder “I think you two have a lot of re-connecting to do. I’ll see that you’re not disturbed, so don’t worry about that.”

Hurrying up the stairs in Phyllis’ wake, Patsy shot Delia a sideways glance.  
Delia raised her eyebrows and grinned her response - she couldn’t quite believe how events had suddenly turned.  
She’d gone from the depths of despair, thinking Patsy was never coming back - to kissing Patsy in the street - and now the prospect of spending the night together - and all in the space of a few minutes.  
She thought she might actually explode with joy!

Patsy decided the first thing she needed to do was freshen up and get some of the travel-grime off her skin and out of her hair. Phyllis and Delia both headed to their respective rooms to collect a few over-night items - the rest could be retrieved tomorrow when they moved accommodation properly.  
As they passed in the corridor to their new rooms, Delia lightly touched Phyllis on the arm, “Thank you Phyllis” she whispered shyly.

Phyllis smiled softly “Think nothing of it. Life is too short kid and you must make the most of it” she nodded towards Delia and Patsy’s new bedroom door, adding “now, get yourself in there and welcome her home”.

By the time Patsy had finished in the bathroom, Delia had unpacked most of the tall midwife’s things, and had neatly folded her favourite plaid pyjamas and laid them on the left-hand bed - ‘Patsy’s Bed’.

There was soft knock at the door and a beat later Patsy entered, closing the door softly behind her. Her head was wrapped in a towel and she wore a thick, candlewick dressing gown. She paused, resting her back against the door and gazed at Delia. “I’ve missed you so much” she breathed.

Delia quickly crossed the room, threw her arms around Patsy’s neck and kissed her long and hard. Patsy tasted faintly of coffee and tobacco - and of something sweet that was uniquely Patsy.  
Eventually, the need to breathe took over and she reluctantly broke the kiss. She looked deep into the ice-blue of the tall midwife’s eyes “Why didn’t you write?” she asked quietly, adding “I was going out of my mind…”

Patsy gazed back sadly, “I am so very sorry Delia, but the last few weeks of my father’s life were extremely difficult. I was in such turmoil that I simply couldn’t marshal my thoughts and emotions enough to even think clearly, let alone write” she swallowed and added “when it was over, my only thought was to get back to you - and then I was on the boat before I realised that I hadn’t sent ahead to let you know. I’m so sorry!”

Those sad ice blue eyes started to melt then, and she began tearfully to pour it all out.  
How - inevitably, during those nine long months - she and her father had dredged up all the horrors of the past, and how all those deeply buried memories had nearly overwhelmed her.

After a while, Patsy sniffed and whispered “I told him about you”.

Delia used her thumb to gently stop a tear that was tracing down Patsy’s cheek “You did?”

“Yes. He said you must be very special and that I was very lucky. He said he wished he could have met you.”

Delia gripped Patsy in a tight hug then, she could feel the taller woman’s heart hammering through the thick material of the dressing gown. “Oh sweetheart! I’m sorry you had to do all that alone… but you’re with me now and you’ll never be alone again”. Gently, she kissed Patsy’s cheek where the tear had been, then placed another at the corner of her mouth. She felt hands move to her waist and then Patsy’s lips were on hers in a heated kiss.

Pulling back slightly and lowering her eyes, Delia whispered “I had a dream last night. That you were here. In my bed”

“Oh. You did…?”

“Yes. I woke up nude and quite…” Delia paused, searching for a suitable word, “…flustered.”

Patsy blinked once and stared at Delia for a long moment, then arched an eyebrow.  
“Did you now…?” one side of her mouth lifting slightly into the lop-sided smile that always made Delia’s stomach flip.

“Yes. I did.” Delia watched Patsy’s eyes darken - the tortuous four-week boat journey magically forgotten. “Pats?”

“Yes…?” a low, husky response.

“I want you in my bed tonight. For real”.

“You do..?” lower still.

Delia decided then to dispense with any further conversation.  
Their eyes locked and she placed her hands on Patsy’s waist.  
Patsy sensed that Delia needed to take charge and allowed herself to be manoeuvred backwards until she felt her calves bump against ’Delia’s Bed’.

Moving her hands up to Patsy’s shoulders, Delia gently pushed the taller woman down so that she sat on the edge of the bed.  
As Patsy looked up into her eyes, Delia reached round herself, found the fastening of her dress and slowly undid the zip. Then, she shrugged it off her shoulders, let it fall to the floor and stepped out of it.  
Standing before Patsy clad only in her underwear, she reached forwards and unwrapped the towel from Patsy’s head, letting the still slightly damp copper locks fall loose round the taller woman’s shoulders.

As if caught in a spell, Patsy’s eyes never left hers. Delia then reached round behind her own back and undid the clasp of her bra. She slipped it off her shoulders and let it too, fall to the floor. The cool air on her freed breasts caused her nipples to instantly harden. Next she bent and slowly removed her stockings, before finally stepping out of her nickers. Then - and only then - did Patsy’s eyes leave hers to roam freely over all the soft curves that were now on display before her.

Delia reached down and untied the belt of Patsy’s dressing gown. She tugged the garment open, slid it off Patsy’s shoulders and let it fall to the bed behind her, revealing the beautifully smooth, pale skin she loved so much. Stepping closer still, she wedged her legs between Patsy’s knees, pushing them apart.

Patsy’s hands moved to rest on Delia’s hips and she leaned forwards, placing a kiss on the smaller woman’s stomach. Then straightening her back slightly and threading her arms further round Delia’s waist, she tilted her head up and kissed first one breast and then the other, soft lips pulling each nipple taught.

Delia’s brain nearly short-circuited.  
It was as though she were dreaming again. But as she felt Patsy’s warm breath feathering her trembling skin, she knew this was no dream - this was real.

Hot desire pooled in her groin.  
She pushed Patsy backwards onto the bed and climbed on with her. Straddling one of Patsy’s thighs, she bent down and caught her lovers lips in an urgent kiss. Lips parted and tongues met as the kiss deepened. Breaking the kiss, Delia’s lips and tongue then mapped out a path along Patsy’s jaw, down her neck, along her collarbone and finally settled on one of her soft, pale breasts. Pausing over the waiting nipple, she glanced quickly up and smiled in satisfaction. Patsy’s eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed, her lips parted and her breaths coming in sharp gasps - skin visibly trembling at Delia’s every touch.

Delia loved seeing Patsy in this state and she felt her own arousal flare white-hot. Finally relenting, she closed her lips over each nipple in turn, teasing them until they tightened. At the the same time, her right hand began travelling south, slowly tracing patterns over her lover’s toned stomach, watching goosebumps rise in her wake, and finally coming to rest on soft, fair curls.

Patsy automatically parted her legs and Delia’s fingers entered the warm - and very wet - folds.  
Delia had never seen her lover so ready and she quickly set about working the hard little bud of nerves.  
Patsy moaned - more loudly than she would normally - and then bit her lip. Her eyes flicked open and held Delia’s gaze with a fierce intensity. She gasped and muttered something incoherent.

“What was that cariad?” Delia whispered.

“Together!” Patsy managed, in between laboured breaths.

Delia frowned, “What…?”

Then she felt Patsy lift her thigh suddenly, jamming it firmly into Delia’s groin and causing a huge pulse of pleasure to rip through her.

“Oh. God Pats!” she realised her own arousal was more than obvious now as Patsy’s thigh slid freely against her.  
The move had taken Delia by surprise, but she soon caught on. Quickly, she shifted her weight onto both hands, hovering her body over Patsy’s, and then wedged her own thigh into Patsy’s slick groin.

“Yes!” Patsy hissed through clenched teeth.

Then they began to move together, slowly at first, their hips rocking against each other. Then breaths came fast and ragged as they picked up the rhythm. Patsy gripped Delia’s hips and applied pressure. Delia could hear Patsy’s breathing become faster still and knew she wasn’t far off now. She opened her eyes and looked down as her lover reached climax. Patsy’s breathing stopped for a beat, and then her back arched and her body shuddered through the intense explosion of pleasure.  
Her eyes snapped open, pupils wide and black as they held Delia’s, and then it was Patsy’s turn to watch as Delia surged towards her own peak of pleasure.

Delia felt the wave building again and screwed her eyes tight shut as she rode it all the way to the top. Suddenly, she felt Patsy grip her hips once more and give a final hard push with her thigh - and the wave exploded. A low, guttural sound escaped Delia’s throat, her back arched, head thrown back and her muscles clenched rhythmically.

Opening her eyes finally, she glanced down and saw Patsy still gazing up at her.  
She felt her cheeks flush - with what - was it mild embarrassment??

“You are so beautiful” breathed Patsy “Why are you blushing?”

Delia, still gasping for air, smiled shyly “I don’t know - I suppose… I’m just not used to you seeing me like this…?” blushing deeper still.

Patsy chuckled quietly “Well, then you need to get used to it, because I plan on seeing you like this far more often!”

Suddenly, Delia could no longer hold her weight on just her arms and she collapsed forwards gently on top of Patsy.  
They held each other for a while as they came down from the heights. Feeling limbs become heavy and relaxed.

Eventually Patsy spoke first.  
“Deels?”

A beat, and then a drowsy “Uh-huh?”

"What was all the nudge-nudge, wink-wink stuff with Phyllis earlier? And why was she so keen to give us this room - when I could easily have just shared with her?"

Delia felt her brain slowly re-engage “Um, yeh - about that…” she paused before adding “Phyllis knows…”  
She braced herself for the inevitable freak-out…

It didn’t happen.  
“How?” came the simple question. Quietly.

“I don’t know. I think she just figured it out” Delia went on to explain, “The evening of the day you left, she just stopped me on the landing and told me, in so many words, that she believed my love for you was worth it, no matter what.”

Patsy held Delia more tightly “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you…” then grimaced “…or Phyllis...”

Delia swallowed “I nearly gave up on you…” she whispered.

Patsy placed a light kiss on the top of Delia’s head “But you didn’t…” she paused before continuing, “I meant what I said earlier - about doing things differently.”

“Mmm-hmmm…” drowsy again.

“When the inheritance of my father’s estate is complete, I want us to think about the future. Our future. Together.”  
She continued, “I want us to be together like this forever.”

“I want that too” Delia sighed, “more than anything.”

“Good. I think we should sleep now - tomorrow will be a busy day.”

They fell asleep in each others arms in ‘Delia’s Bed’.

‘Patsy’s Bed’ was never used.

—— The End ——

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry - not sorry. Oh dear! I just had to get that out!
> 
> The title is a line from the song ’Once Upon a Dream’ by Billy Fury, as played in the final scene of S6x8.
> 
> I really hope the room-swap-with-Phyllis scenario that a we’re all wishing for, actually happens. Short of them getting their own place, that would be so lovely!!


End file.
